The Visitor
by Frank Crowell
Summary: Joe and the rest of The Secret Army team get a visit from a mysterious being from another realm...


Joe and the rest of the human resistance, whom you may have read about in The Secret Army, all sat around in a round room. Joe was reading a newspaper and chuckling at the comics. Jessica was puzzling over the crossword puzzle. Nathaniel was solving a Rubik's cube. Tyrone and Marcia were making out next to a fireplace. Phil was surfing the internet. Amanda Timmons was listening to a CD. Bindi Sue was watching The Crocodile Hunter, and Mary Nelson was playing Checkers with Harold. Joe looked up, "so what are we doing here?" He asked.  
  
"We're waiting..." Harold said, "...for Frank, our creator and, hence, our god, to think of an idea to continue our story...without His idea, there is nothing for us to do."  
  
"Well, why can't we give Him some ideas?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Because..." Harold began, "...we are His creation, our actions are controlled by Him, our thoughts were given to us by Him, as were our ideas...if we have an idea of what to do, it means He had the idea first."  
  
"Well, I dont believe in Frank," Phil said, "I'm atheist."  
  
"You know what the funniest part about that statement is?" Jessica said, "Frank is the very one who made you say that."  
  
"Well," Phil said, "if I'm wrong, may something terrible happen to me." At that moment, smoke began pouring out of his computer, "oh no!!" He cried, "Amanda, can you fix this?"  
  
"I'd love to..." Amanda replied, "...but I suddenly forgot how to fix anything..."  
  
"better take back what you said, Phil," Harold said.  
  
"OK, OK, I do believe in Frank...sorry Frank." His computer was suddenly fine and Amanda once again was technologically brilliant.  
  
"Well, Frank has to have SOME ideas," Joe said.  
  
"He does," Nathaniel said, "but they come later and there's nothing to fill in the gaps between that and what He has now...for instance, we know that at the end ____ is going to _______________."  
  
"Yeah, which really sucks by the way!" ____ said.  
  
Suddenly, a flaming figure appeared in the room, "hey everybody!!"  
  
"Who the heck is this guy?" Phil asked.  
  
"I'm Jack, the voice of Frank," Jack said.  
  
"Jack...what?" Joe asked.  
  
"Just Jack!" He said, he sauntered over to Nathaniel, "and by the way...I'm...available," he grinned and winked at the clearly uncomfortable Nathaniel...well, I DID say he was flaming ::comedic drumroll::.  
  
"So you are Frank?" Mary asked, puzzled.  
  
"No, silly, I just said, I'm Jack, the VOICE of Frank, see, if Frank were to actually speak to you it would be too much and your brain would explode...by the way," he added to Mary, "love the hair!"  
  
"Oh wait, I get it," Jessica said, "what's the line...oh yeah, any time some twit claims that Frank spoke to him, it was really you, right?"  
  
"exactly!" Jack said, "but Frank is NOT Alanis Morrisette. Oh my Frank, Matt Damon was SO fabulous in that movie! Anyway, the real Frank looks more like Kevin Spacey."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Joe said, "so what does Frank want you to tell us?"  
  
"Well," Jack said, "first of all, impatience doesn't go with that shirt, but then, neither do your pants. Anyway, and secondly, He wanted me to tell you that He's really sorry He doesn't have anything for you guys to do, and that He's trying really hard to think of something."  
  
"Ok," Joe said, "thanks for telling us, we'll just...keep entertaining ourselves in the meantime."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jack said, "and Frank wants me to tell all the readers in Fanfiction.net who enjoys His stories, particularly The Secret Army, that He is really sorry for taking so long to continue..." uh, Jack, the readers are in the same plane of existence as I am, so I can just tell them myself, but thanks a lot, you've been a huge help, here's a big, strong, handsome man for you.  
  
"Hey, thanks Frank...you've always been good to me," Jack said.  
  
Anyway, like he was saying, I'm really sorry for taking so long to continue, I have the king of all Writer's Blocks...I'm going to have a little hiatus from TSA, but I'll try to post interesting and hopefully entertaining little mini-stories during that time...I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
  
Fin  



End file.
